wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggerford
Daggerford is a location in the fictional Forgotten Realms setting of Dungeons & Dragons. Publication history Daggerford is described in detail in "Daggerford", one of the three booklets found in The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier. General The village of Daggerford lies along the Shining River along the Sword Coast in Western Faerûn. It is a walled town with a population of approximately 900, with a number of outlying hamlets, farms and estates bringing the population to over 2,000. The town is strategically placed along the High Road and fortified by the local duke's dwarven-crafted castle. It is primarily a farming community, but a desire to grow and be seen as an alternative to the northern city Waterdeep has caused the town to actively seek craftsmen and artisans. History The town takes its name from a 400-year-old legend about a boy who fended off a tribe of lizardmen with only a dagger. The first community was built along the shores of the river at that spot. After the Fallen Kingdom of the elves retreated to Evermeet, the Kingdom of Man controlled the region and Daggerford's environs included all territory bordered on the north by Floshin, on the west by the Lizardmarsh, on the south by Dragonspear Castle, and on the east by the Misty Forest, although that territory is far reduced today. After the Kingdom of Man was ended by dynastic feuding, the people of Daggerford built a town proper near the shores of Delimbiyr, the Shining River. Eventually, the town and castle were walled in. Government Until fifty years ago, Daggerford was controlled by a Duke. A town charter was granted by Duke Conan, and the Council of Guilds now controls the town. Attempting to imitate Waterdeep, the guildmasters wear masks of secrecy when conducting official government business, but their identities are public knowledge. The current Duke of the region is Pwyll Greatshout (sometimes called Pwyll Daggerford). Reception Trenton Webb commented on Daggerford in his review of The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier for Arcane magazine. He felt that the set's "Daggerford" book illustrates "just how life goes on in a harsh frontier town. Daggerford itself is a little sparse, almost to the point of being bleak, but that reflects the very real nature of these lawless lands. The true nature of the North is forged from the fact that everyone in Daggerford appears to be an adventurer - either retired, learning or on sabbatical. The result is a rich mine of rumour, skill and knowledge from which great adventures can be created." He found it "annoying that the example city is Daggerford. This town clings on the Southern border, and is too close to the well chonicled Waterdeep to develop a truly different character". Official material * FRQ2 - Hordes of Dragonspear * ''N5 - Under Illefarn''. * The North Boxed Set * Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast References External links * Download The North Boxed Set * Map and Legend Category:Dungeons & Dragons populated places Category:Forgotten Realms locations